The present invention relates to a device for silverizing water and an electrode for a silverizing device.
Devices of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. The known silverizing device includes a plurality of positive electrodes and a plurality of negative electrodes alternatingly arranged in a housing provided with inlet and outlet for water. During running of water through the device, silver ions produced by positive electrodes saturate the running water. The electrodes are formed with different shapes and designs to provide a sufficient path of water for its saturation with a required quantity of positive ions of silver. There are further requirements to increase the path of water flowing near and through the electrodes so as to further increases the efficiency of the device for silverizing water.